


青春期

by rio1988qwq



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio1988qwq/pseuds/rio1988qwq





	青春期

Even接到了从Isak的学校打来的电话，那位他几乎没什么印象的生物老师告诉他Isak在课间和别人打了一架，所以他推了下午的会议。  
他先给Isak发了短信，没有回复，Even生出点不由自主的担心。一碰上和Isak有关的事他总是没什么耐心去等待，Isak才十七岁，又被他保护得很好，被人欺负怎么行。  
等到了学校，看见Isak旁边站了个鼻青脸肿的男生，Even差点笑出来。  
Isak看见他，本来紧紧绷着的面部表情放松下来。  
坐在办公桌后面的老师扶了扶眼镜：“你是Isak的……”  
“哥哥。”Even冲她点了点头。  
Even漫不经心地听事情原委，不时往Isak那边看一眼，Isak倒是没什么伤，嘴角擦破点皮，不像是打架弄的。  
“……我们不干涉学生恋爱，就算是同性恋爱……”老师还在絮絮叨叨，Even突然听到了关键词，什么恋爱？  
等他把顺耳听的东西理了一遍，好像是Isak跟某个男孩在学校里接吻被人骂了变态，Isak就把人揍了。  
Even倒不太在意性别，但Isak谈恋爱这件事他竟然没有发现。  
Isak觉得Even是生气了。  
Even和对方家长协商好赔偿事宜，Isak挨了个小处分。  
正好碰上放学，Even西装革履，头发抹了发蜡梳成偏分头，在一堆学生当中格外显眼。Isak在不远处跟别人说话。  
他们没聊几句，可能是Even站在那儿太令人有压力了。  
Isak懒洋洋地单肩背着包跟在后面，Even放慢了脚步。  
“你生气了吗，Evi？”Isak踢飞路边的一颗小石子：“哥哥？”  
“我不会因为你谈恋爱就生气的。”  
“但你明明就板着一张脸啊，为什么。”  
Even后退几步揽住他的肩，冲他笑了笑：“他叫什么名字？”  
“Ummm……Chris。”  
晚上Isak躺在自己卧室的床上，给Jonas发短信。  
Isak：唉:-(  
Jonas：你跟Chris怎么回事？你为他打架了？  
Isak:我们只是闹着玩的。我才没有和他谈恋爱。  
Isak:你知道我喜欢Even。  
Jonas:但你不告诉他。  
……  
Isak快把卧室的天花板盯出洞来，Even敲响了他的房门。  
Isak抱着枕头打了个滚:“门没锁。”  
Even走进来，像往常一样揉了揉他的头发，手指碰了碰他的脸:“先不要告诉爸妈好吗，Issy。”  
“……嗯。”  
“这没什么大不了。”Even以为他在为这件事苦恼:“喜欢上谁都是有可能的，不管是男孩还是女孩。我只是觉得告诉他们的时机还不成熟……”  
“我知道……”Isak拖长了音调，听起来就像撒娇，把Even还没说完的话堵了回去。  
Even说:“你长大了。”  
不可否认的是他怅然若失。  
Isak很快地抱了他一下，这不需要什么理由。  
他的脸颊微微发烫，头靠在Even肩膀的时候他想:我没有长大。  
Even只待了一会儿就走了，Isak失眠到半夜才睡着。在辗转反侧的几个小时里他想到了从前的自己。  
Isak是被Næsheim家领养的，亲生父母在一场车祸里去世，他在福利院里待到七岁。实话说，这十年来他并没有和Næsheim家族的人建立起多亲密的关系。  
除了Even。  
福利院里的生活也并不差，Isak受到了公平的对待，只是像他那个年纪的孩子，不只想要公平，要的是偏爱。  
或许他在那种环境里成长起来，会上个普通的大学，再建立个普通的家庭，但他得从头开始学习怎么维持家庭关系。  
是Even选择了他。  
Næsheim先生和夫人是想替Even领养一个弟弟或者妹妹，决定权在Even。  
而Even来到他身边，问他是否愿意跟他回家。  
然后呢，他一直都很黏着Even，在Even近乎于溺爱的关怀里成长，在进入该死的青春期后，他最亲爱的哥哥变成了他隐秘的暗恋对象。  
那些甜蜜又充满欲望的梦境折磨着他，却不足以让他面对Even时落荒而逃。  
Isak想，Even说喜欢上谁都有可能，如果他知道是他呢。  
Isak在学校受到了一点议论。连Vilde都跑来跟他说会支持他。  
Isak说:“Ummm……谢谢？但是我和Chris不是那种关系。”  
Vilde:“你可以承认的，我喜欢gay。”  
Isak:“但这就是个误会，我得澄清，不然以后没有女孩愿意跟Chris约会了。”  
Vilde:“所以你其实还是喜欢女生？”  
Isak含糊其词，幸好Magnus及时出现拯救了他。  
接下来一整天上课Isak都有点心不在焉。Sana难以置信地问他:“你在为了感情犯傻吗？”  
Isak拿笔在纸上戳来戳去:“有些事情很让人苦恼。”  
Sana一脸无所谓:“那就找出苦恼的源头试试看解决？”  
Isak不是没有构思过自己的告白计划，只是他每次面对Even的时候总是说不出口。  
毕竟和自己的哥哥谈恋爱听上去就太奇怪了。  
Isak慢吞吞地挪出教室，他不想参加周五的Party，打算一个人回家。  
他在人潮里看见Even。  
喜欢就是这么莫名奇妙的东西，能让你一眼捕捉最重要的那个人。  
“Evi？”几厘米的身高差让Isak要微仰头看他:“我已经不是小朋友了，不需要家长来接我放学。”  
“我恰巧路过。”Even说:“Issy，我得说……”  
“什么？”  
Even皱了下眉头:“你跟Chris的事应该再认真考虑下。”  
“哈？”  
“我看见他在……”Even停顿了片刻，是在斟酌用词:“和别的女孩亲热。”  
Isak深吸了一口气:“我们回家谈好吗，我有事要告诉你。”  
Næsheim先生和夫人并不在家，他们都忙于工作。事实上，在Even大学毕业之后，Isak就几乎完全是Even在照顾。Even自然而然地以为Isak是需要他帮忙解决情感困惑。当然这从另一种意义上来讲也没错。  
Isak坐在Even对面，嗓子有些发干:“你保证不会讨厌我。”  
Even疑惑他为什么这么说:“当然不会。”  
Isak语速很快:“我和Chris没有恋爱，我喜欢的是你。”  
然后他等着宣判。  
他对天发誓，如果Even要拿那些大道理来教育他，他大概会夺门而出。  
但Even的表情很复杂，然后他像想起来了什么:“所以我和Sonja交往的时候你才那么不高兴？”  
Isak反驳不了:“我……”  
他又问:“你现在是要拒绝我吗？”  
他垂下眼睫，看起来反常地安静又脆弱。  
Even那双温柔的蓝眼睛看着他:“我只是希望你知道这是哪种喜欢。”  
“我知道。”Isak抬起头:“我分得清楚。”  
“我十七岁了，Evi。我有时候都会整天想着你……” Isak有些委屈。  
Even说:“听我说，我很高兴……”  
接下来Isak的大脑在混沌中运转。Even说的“我不想干扰你的判断”、“我总是要克制自己的占有欲”……  
他说:“我的宝贝，我的Issy。”  
Isak问了他觉得有生以来最蠢的一个问题:“那你要吻我吗？”  
真的很蠢，但是他的确很期待。  
亲吻首先烙在他的眼角。  
Even说:“还好你没哭。”又和他接吻。  
于是Isak没来得及反驳，也没有去想，如同在梦里一样，他得到了他的吻，在青春期的末尾。  
或许是以情人的名义。


End file.
